


Dammit, V

by submit_to_selfdestruction



Category: 20th Century CE RPF, Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Dylan is shy, General Awkwardness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Please read, This is such complete trash, cheek kisses, this is garbage, this is kinda dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/submit_to_selfdestruction/pseuds/submit_to_selfdestruction
Summary: Dylan has been thinking about Eric for a while, and Dylan finally confesses his love.





	Dammit, V

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone. They're just cute. Nuff said.

Before it happened, the boys were playing Doom at Eric’s house. They hadn’t talked to each other apart from simply saying “Hi” and had instead chosen to completely immerse themselves in the game.

After a few hours of gameplay, however, Dylan and Eric became bored. “Wanna watch a movie?” Eric asked.

Dylan merely shrugged his shoulders in response.

“What’s up with you? You haven’t been talking to me, or for that matter, anyone else. The fuck is wrong with you?”

“I dunno, man. I guess I’ve just been thinking a lot.”

“About what?” Eric asked.

Dylan squirmed awkwardly. “I… I think I’m in love. And I don’t think the person I love thinks the same about me.”

“Huh. I’ve been thinking the same way about someone, too. Tell me more.”

“Well, uh, I don’t really know what else to…”

Eric interrupted Dylan. “Who is she? Robyn? Heather?”

Dylan lowered his head. “Actually, it’s not a ‘she’.”

“So you’ve become a faggot now?”

“I guess so.”

“So tell me, who is he?”

Dylan’s eyes darted around Eric’s room. “I don’t know how to say this, but…”

“Just say his name, dammit. Tell me now.”

“Eric, I think I’m in love with you.” By this point, Dylan was bright red. He couldn’t believe what he had just said. There was no way Eric would want anything to do with him after what he had just said.

“Fucking hell, Dylan, that’s what’s been on your mind this whole time?”

Dylan nodded. He was shaking out of nervousness.

“Dammit, V, I’ve been thinking the same way about you. Why didn’t you just tell me sooner?”

“I was afraid you’d call me a faggot, that you’d call off NBK, that you’d stop being my friend, that I’d fuck everything up.”

“You know we’ve come too far to call off NBK. We’re so close that people already think we’re fucking gay. What do we have to lose at this point?” With that, Eric leaned over and kissed Dylan on the cheek.

Dylan breathed a sigh of relief. “You’re right.” He moved closer to Eric and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I love you, Reb.”

“And I love you, Vodka.”


End file.
